Mercury Stikes Back!
by Nabinki
Summary: My first fanfic. Its bad, but heres the summary. All the scouts have been reborn, but mercury hasnt gotten her memory back yet. Did i metion she JUST moved to Japan??
1. Default Chapter

Mercury Strikes Back By: Nabinki 

I went through all the files on my comp. And found my very first fanfic ever! Please don't make fun of this one I know it's really bad. Thanks!!

***********************************

Chapter 1

" Flight 43 now boarding passengers." Said the lady on the speakerphone. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Amy I'm 14 years old. I have very short blue hair, and big blue eyes. "Amy lets go." That was my mom, you see, my family and I are moving to Crystal, Tokyo. 

We got on the plane and sat in our first class seats, besides the three of us there were two other people in first class, but I'm not surprised because we're taking the 3:45 A.M. flight. Then the buckle up sign went on, after that we took off. "There goes the weird stomach sensation." I thought.

I yawned, then I fell asleep. Dream: Deep in the fog, in a rather silent place, a shadowed figure stands at the top of an eerie castle, with other figures around me and a beautiful voice calling mercury...mercury...its time for you to awaken once again. A brilliant flash of light happened when I woke up. The announcer said we were going to land.

We got off the plane and I went to the bathroom and I oopps!

I bumped into somebody. "Sorry, are you okay?" I asked. 'Yeah." Replied the girl. "I'm Serena, what's your name?" Serena had a black female, cat whom she called Luna and Luna had a crescent moon right smack on her forehead! "Amy, I just moved here." I replied. After that I went to the bathroom and then left.

We got our suitcases while my dad got the rent-a -car, we got a big one too. We got in the car and went to our new house, did I describe what Serena looked like yet? Well, She had blond hair and two meatballs on her head plus long spegetti pigtails, which were at least each three feet long and big blue eyes. She was pretty, I have to admit.

**************************** 

Short.. I know. I bet you all hated it. But have sympathy for a poor lil girl who wishes she had talent in writing.. ^_^; ..please… Next chapter should already be posted..


	2. Mercury Strikes Back! Chapter 2

Mercury Strikes Back!

By: Nabinki

Chapter 2

We pulled in the driveway, we took some bags in; I took my dog, Joey in. Joey of course wanted a walk, so I took him around the block and believe it or not I bumped into Serena. Who was walking with a girl who had the prettiest brown hair I had ever seen. "Amy, that you?" she asked. "Yes." Then the girl with the brown hair said, "I'm Lita, and your name is Amy right?" "Yes, that's right." I replied. "Hey Amy, want to come over to my house and all three of us can eat and have tea plus talk?" Lita asked. "Sure" I replied, " just let me tell my mom." 

Umm..,yum,yum!!!

"These are the best muffins I've ever had!" said Serena. Lita and I only stared at her, did I describe Lita yet, well she has brown hair in a ponytail, and big green eyes, just then "Aren't we forgetting someone?" Serena asked dumbly. " Oh,no Raye!" "We'd better head for Cherryhill temple, why don't you come along with us?" asked Lita. "Okay" I replied.

When we got there Raye asked if we all wanted to go to a Sailor V movie with the real live movie star Sailor V! Believe it or not they are all friends with her!! Raye has long black hair and big purple eyes. Now Sailor V's real name is Mina. She has long blonde hair and big light blue eyes. Mina had a cat too, she calls him Artemis and he too had a crescent moon on his forehead. Sometimes it looks like the cats are talking, pretty silly idea, huh!

Pretty short chapters, the next one is like 5 sentences! XD


	3. Mercury Strikes Back! Chapter 3

Mercury Strikes Back! By: Nabinki

Chapter 3

After the movie we went back to the Cherry Hill Temple. At this point I feel they all know something I don't, as if they are hiding something, but not just from me from everyone.

As we reached the final steps of the temple we heard a scream I felt my skin turn white as if all life were sucked out of me but oddly enough my position being with the girls felt like I must do something, but what? As I think about this Raye came up to me and asked " are you scared?" and I simply replied "no".

Short, but next chapter is already out. Luv ya! 

~Nabinki


	4. Mercury Strikes Back! Chapter 4

Mercury Strikes Back! By: Nabinki

Chapter 4

Then as Raye turned away she said, "Go with Serena, Luna, and Artemis they need talk with you." Then the thought struck me, who is "they"!??

I followed Serena and the two cats to a little alley on the side of the temple but I was kind of trailing behind. I was eager to see what the other three girls would do so I stopped to watch them. I watched them take out sticks with what looked like a little star on top. They each had one in a different color, Mina's was yellow, Raye's was red, and Lita's was green. Just then Mina yelled out " Venus star power!" then Lita" Jupiter star power!" and Raye " Mars star power!" All the sudden Mina was being wrapped in some sort of love ribbon, and Lita was being wrapped in a thunder ribbon and Raye in fire ribbon!!! A thought came over me to leave me saying to myself " could it be?"

More.. Oo; just keep going to the next chapter.. you'll get a history lesson at the end..

~Nabinki


	5. Mercury Strikes Back! Chapter 5

Mercury Strikes Back! By: Nabinki

Chapter 5

"Amy, get over here!" shrieked Serena "OKAY WHATS GOING ON!" I yelled, just then Luna had a beam of light come out of her forehead and she said, "here goes the Luna mindmelt" just then a whole different life passed into my mind then Artemis said "the nevaverse is back hurry!" Just then I yelled "Mercury star power!" As this happened Serena was saying" she's back, she's finally back." Next thing I know I'm being wrapped in ice ribbons, and then I strike a pose and say "Sailor Mercury!" Then Serena says "Moon Crystal Power!" and Serena is wrapped in pink satin ribbons. "Lets go help the other scouts mercury!" said Sailor Moon 'Right" I said as I nodded.

As Serena and I run to help the other scouts I feel a warm tingling feeling all over, finally we reached to the other scouts and sailor Venus was doing her crescent beam attack so of course she was saying 

"Venus crescent beam smash!"

After sailor Venus's attack there was silence the dust that had rose was falling slowly. Looking around for a glimpse of the attacker, I spotted a white skinned body lying near the corner of the temple. "Sailor Moon, look over there." I said. Sailor Moon looked cautiously around, spotting the body she started walking towards the body saying " you guys keep fighting I'll go over there and see if I can help, okay?" She squatted next to the body and started looking at it. By this time all the dust had fallen and I finally got to see the monster. It had pointy blue hair, purple skin and a green loincloth on; it had razors for hands, too. Sailor Jupiter tried her luck with a thunder crash attack but the monster used its razors to bounce the thunder attack back at Jupiter. "AHHhhh." Jupiter was lying on the ground, she was out cold.

Looking forward to that lil ol history lesson? 

~Nabinki


	6. Mercury Strikes Back! Chapter 6

Mercury Strikes Back! By: Nabinki

Chapter 6

"Let me go next" I said but Raye stepped in front of me saying,"no your powers aren't fully charged you can't I'll go." She turned away and looked at the monster and said"your going down monster creep." "I don't think so sailor brat" the monster grudged out. "Mars celestial fire surround!" mars yelled as she used her attack, I could see the fireball charging at the monster but he flinged them back. As was prepared for that, she had lunged out of they way just in time. "Hey mars lets attack together." said Venus so they both yelled, "mars celestial fire sorrund! "And "Venus love chain encircle!" The monster hit the combined powers back at the two scouts sadly enough they weren't prepared they both fell to the ground motionless just like Jupiter. All sudden I saw a figure was hiding in the shadows on top of a ledge but I was completely at ease. Then I heard the figure say, "need some help sailor mercury?" it was a young youthful voice. "Hey monster sleaze bag I'm stand for love and justice for I am Sailor Chibi Moon!" Chibi Moon jumped down from the shadowy ledge. I looked at Sailor Moon and she was using her healing power to heal the body. As I was not paying attention the monster grabbed me with some sort of whip, it wrapped around me I could feel the dark energy flow through my body the feeling, was complete pain. I screamed, I felt that was all I could do I was helpless. " Don't worry sailor mercury!" yelled Chibi moon. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" said Chibi moon as she raised a little scepter at the monster. But when she tried to use her power she had to edge close to the monster or her little hearts wouldn't come out far enough to hit the monster.

Be patient..

~Nabinki


	7. Mercury Strikes Back! Chapter 7

Mercury Strikes Back! By: Nabinki

Chapter 7

Well the hearts didn't work that well but it stunned part of the monster and freed me so it did help. The monster turned around and told us we would pay, it said " Hmmm... I was trying to be nice but you want to be rough, so I'll show you rough. Ehahahah!" I got so mad, I shut my eyes tight and I yelled, "Mercury bubbles BLAST!" When I opened my eyes it was foggy I couldn't see anything, then I realized I did an attack! Just then I heard Chibi moon scream. Then I felt something sticky climbing up on me and it started to drain my power, I too screamed. "No! Chibi Moon, Mercury I'm coming!" yelled sailor moon. Then sailor moon made her speech," Hey nega-weed, you messed with my friends and now your gonna pay! I stand for love! And I stand for justice! I am the pretty suited solider, Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon touched her tiara and took it off, it turned into a golden, glowing Frisbee. She began to throw it as she yelled, " Moon Tiara Action!" (Sailor moon can still use that attack but not to vanquish only to damage.) Sailor moon cut through what ever was holding Chibi Moon and me. " Thanks Sailor moon!" Chibi moon and I said in unison. Sailor Moon winked, " No prob guys! Now let's get rid of this nega- trash and get some sleep, it's really late!" She said as she got out the moon scepter. She began to spin around and waved around the scepter saying " Moon Scepter Elimination!" A beam of light went through the monster and it turned into dust. " You have just been moon dusted, courtesy of Sailor Moon." Sailor moon said. Soon the others were awake and we all de-transformed. We sat on the steps of Raye's temple and the sun began to rise, ' Now I have un coded my destiny and have life-long friends I can depend on.' I thought. I knew a new adventure had just begun... but I was ready!

History lesson:

This, as you know was my first fanfiction. I found it while I was going through stuff I could deleted to free up some memory. Honestly, as corney as this story was.. . I think its my best written one.. back then… ahh… the good old days… when I actually had some patience.. Can you imagine that? Well.. I guess that's all for the history lesson, I hope you werent looking forward to anything too great..

~ Nabinki


End file.
